The Dating Game
by kappamaki
Summary: Control naruto as he tries to mack on the ladies of leaf village... just a bit of choose your own adventure fluff. Pairings: you decide.
1. Page 1

I recommend you read this fic on my site, it's easier since all the links are set for the choose your own adventure part  
  
the dating game  
  
Leaf village is holding another chounin exam, where qualified genin nija will try their luck at moving up a rank to become chounin ninjas. Our hero Naruto and gang, having failed the exam the first time, are going to give it another go... but first, there's an even bigger obstacle Naruto must overcome...  
  
Naruta, Leaf village's resident blond ninja and fox demon reincarnate, walked down the street in deep contemplation. Well, deep for Naruto at any rate. He had quite a dilemna to face... the big shinobi ball was coming up... and he had no date!   
  
Grr... to think they would have a dance just before the chounin exam... it just didn't make any sense. It seemed more like the plot of some deranged fanfic than something that would actually happen. At least there were more girls in town that he could choose from, because of the chounin exam and all.  
  
Naruto sweatdropped as he walked past Saasuke, his close friend and lifelong rival. Of course, Saasuke was surrounded by a crowd of girls, all vying for his attention. Saasuke, being the cool revenge-obsessed bishonen that he was, was completely ignoring them. Eventually the crowd of girls deteriorated into a big cat fight, and nothing could be seen except for a cloud of dust and the occasional leg or arm. When the crowd   
  
cleared, the girls seemed dismayed to find that Saasuke was nowhere to be seen... at least the ones that were conscious did.   
  
Naruto squinted into the crowd, spying two girls he knew well. Two Saasuke-obsessed girls that he knew well. There was Sakura, possibly the smartest female genin ninja in Lead village and Naruto's longtime crush. Ofcourse, she only had eyes for Saasuke at the moment... but maybe Naruta could change that eventually! There was also Ino, Sakura's main rival, a pretty blonde girl whose favorite ninja attack was called "Sexy Ino" and comprised solely of Ino taking her hair out of the ponytail she usually wore.  
  
Hmm, Naruto thought, this might be my chance...   
  
If you want Naruto to...  
  
Go help Sakura with her 'battle wounds' ... ... GO TO PAGE 2  
  
Try to mack on sexy Ino ... ... GO TO PAGE 3  
  
or  
  
Walk away ... ... GO TO PAGE 4  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	2. Page 2

the dating game  
  
"Hey, Sakura, you look hurt. Do you need help?"  
  
"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura smled at her teammate. At first she thought he was really annoying, but after working with him she saw what a great guy he was. Ofcourse, he still drove her crazy most of the time. "These girls are vicious... I probably have more cuts and bruises on me after fighting them than from any of our missions."  
  
Naruto smiled. "It's no problem at all for the village's best ninja!"  
  
Sakura sighed. "If only I could come up with a plan to get Saasuke to go to the dance with me. Hey Naruto, do you think you could help me? I'd probably have better luck thinking up a plan with your help."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura wanted him to help her get a date with Saasuke? That was unbelievable.  
  
If you want Naruto...  
  
Swallow his pride and help Sakura with her plan ... ... GO TO PAGE 5  
  
or  
  
Convince her that she should be with him, not Saasuke ... ... GO TO PAGE 6  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	3. Page 3

the dating game  
  
"Hey, Ino, you look hurt. Do you need help?"  
  
"Not from you, dropout."  
  
Naruto frowned. Ino was really mean sometimes. He wondered what he could do to win her over.  
  
If you think Naruto should...  
  
act like Saasuke in hopes that Ino will fall for him... GO TO PAGE 9  
  
or  
  
give Ino a gift ... ... GO TO PAGE 10  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	4. Page 4

the dating game  
  
Hmm... those Saasuke obsessed idiots were probably too much to deal with. Better to let Saasuke handle it. Naruto felt sorry for the girls though, they didn't have a chance in hell with that guy. Naruto had a suspicion that he was probably a eunich or something.  
  
In front of the ramen stand, Naruto spied some more girls he knew. Or kind of knew.   
  
There was Hinata, a shy and dark girl that went to the ninja academy with Naruto. At first Naruto thought she was very weird... she would turn pink and look away whenever Naruto looked at her. But then he found out what a caring and ood person she was. She even offered to let him cheat off of her on the last chounin exam. Maybe she would let him cheat off of her.  
  
There were two other girls there that Naruto didn't know that well. There was Tenten, a cute weapons expert whose goal is to become the strongest female ninja. She idolized Tsunade, Leaf village's current Hokage, Hokage being the title given to the ninja leader of a country. There was also Temari, who came from the Sand country. Naruto didn't know that much about her, except that she attacked with a giant fan and she was the older sister of a bloodthirsty demon ninja Naruto's age named Gaara.   
  
Well, thought Naruto, this is probably my only chance.  
  
Should Naruto...  
  
Try talking to Hinata ... ... GO TO PAGE 11  
  
Cozy up to TenTen ... ... GO TO PAGE 12  
  
or  
  
Go for the "older woman" and ask out Temari ... ... GO TO PAGE 13  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	5. Page 5

the dating game  
  
Naruto and Sakura thought for hours on the plan... finally Naruto got it...   
  
"Saasuke would never go to the dance willingly... we have to force him!"  
  
Sakura wasn't too happy about having to force a boy to go to the dance with her, but at this point she was running out of options. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"We'll trap him!" Naruto cackled at the brilliance of his plan. "Then we won't let him out until he agrees to go to the dance with you."  
  
Sakura frowned. This was all they could come up with? Still, it was better than nothing, even though she didn't think it would work. Saasuke wouldn't let himself be trapped so easily. "All right."  
  
"One of us should go get Saasuke and tell him our team has a special meeting. The other one should set a trap in the woods where we train.... then bam! You'll have a date to the dance!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go get Saasuke. I'm counting on you to set the trap, Naruto!"  
  
Naruto grinned as Sakura ran off, then headed to the woods. Along the way he got to thinking... why was he helping Sakura again?  
  
Should Naruto...  
  
just set the trap already ... ... GO TO PAGE 7  
  
or  
  
set it wrong so saasuke doesn't get trapped... after all, he wants sakura to go to the dance with him, not saasuke ... ... GO TO PAGE 8  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	6. Page 6

the dating game  
  
"Sakura, Saasuke won't give you the time of day! You should go to the dance with some one who appreciates you!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Saasuke loves me... he just hasn't realized it yet!"Sakura looked really mad. "Besides, who do you think I should go to the dance with?"  
  
"Me, of course!"  
  
"Ack!!!" Sakura screamed. Naruto was being annoying again. "No way in hell!"  
  
The last thing Naruto remembered was Sakura's fist flying in his face. He was unconscious for the next twenty hours, and when he woke up every one already had dates. Even Saasuke. He was going with Temari. Who knew?  
  
Oh well... there was always the next dance.  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	7. Page 7

the dating game  
  
Naruto set the trap the best he could, then waited for Saasuke and Sakura to show up. Sure enough, five minutes later, there they were, walking down the forest path.  
  
"Why did Kakashi call a meeting?" Saasuke sounded very annoyed.   
  
"I don't know, that's why we're to meet him."  
  
At that moment, Saasuke stepped into Naruto's carefully laid trap, sending ropes around his lower torso and lifting him up into the air.   
  
Ofcourse, Saasuke being Saasuke, he quicly twisted up and cut the ropes with his kurenai, landing safely on the ground.  
  
"What are you two up to?!"  
  
Sakura and Naruto were too embarassed to tell him what the trap was form, so they just watched as he angrily fumed away, muttering about their idiocy.  
  
"Oh, well, thanks for helping me."  
  
Naruto gave Sakura a thumbs up. "No problem."  
  
"Well, since we both have dates, why don't we go together? As friends, ofcourse."  
  
"Really? Yeah!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. He was going to the dance with Sakura!  
  
The dance was a lot of fun, even though Sakura kept checking to see if Saasuke was there. Saasuke never showed up, of course. And Naruto could swear that maybe, just possibly, Sakura was warming up to him.  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	8. Page 8

the dating game  
  
Naruto started setting the trap, but he set it so that Saasuke could easily escape. That way Sakura would think that Naruto had helped her, even though Saasuke had gotten away, and then would go to the dance with him instead! It was a brilliant plan.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Ahh! Saasuke!!" Sakura shouldn't have had time to get Saasuke over here yet... what was he doing here? He must have happened to be wondering around.  
  
"Is this... a trap?"  
  
"Umm... no."  
  
"It is."  
  
"If you knew, baka, why'd you bother asking me?"  
  
Saasuke's eyebrows narrowed.   
  
This is it, thought Naruto, he's going to kill me.   
  
Then Saasuke opened his mouth...  
  
"You're going to the dance with me."  
  
"NANI?!?! But- I don't swing that way- I'm a guy- you're a guy- we like girls!"   
  
"I know, I thought so too..." Saasuke lowered his head... "until our kiss..."  
  
"Kiss? What?" Naruto started edging away, more scared then he had been in his entire life. "That wasn't a kiss, some one pushed me into you!"  
  
"No... something that felt that amazing had to be real. If you will not go to the dance voluntarily, I will force you."  
  
The next thing Naruto knew a wave of chakra was headed right at him. The last thing he thought was   
  
that Saasuke was acting horribly out of character. When he woke up he was dressed in a suit and tied up, Saasuke standing next to him... they were at the dance. Every girl there was glaring at him, including Sakura.  
  
"So, Naruto, all this was a ploy to keep Saasuke to yourself..."  
  
Naruto cried inside. There went any chances he had with the girl of his dreams. And Saasuke smiling down at him... well, that was just too scary.  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	9. Page 9

the dating game  
  
Saasuke lifted up his jacket so it covered the lower half of his face and tried to act as cold and aloof as he could.  
  
"Why are you glaring at me?"  
  
Naruto didn't answer. Ino sweatdropped.  
  
"What a psycho."  
  
Ino started walking away, leaving a dissapointed Naruto behind. Well, that just didn't work at all. He guessed he wasn't going to the dance this year.  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	10. Page 10

the dating game  
  
"Hey, Ino, I have something for you." Naruto dug around in his pockets. He had found a pretty piece of ribbon before and had kept it for some reason. It was turning out to be pretty handy right now. He finally found it and held the blue strip out to Ino.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah, it matches your eyes and I figured it would help with your sexy Ino technique."  
  
"You like that technique?"  
  
"Of course!" Truthfully, Naruto thought it was the stupidest technique he had ever heard of.  
  
"You're really not that bad of a guy, Naruto. Hey, it doesn't seem like Saasuke will go to the dance with me. You want to be my date instead?"  
  
"Sure!" well, though Naruto, that was easy.   
  
Naruto and Ino had a great time at the dance, and they became good friends. There's no real romance between them, though... after all Ino has a crush on Saasuke, and Naruto has a crush on Sakura. Still, in case they don't get their crushes next year, they'll always be able to go to dances together.  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	11. Page 11

the dating game  
  
Naruto reasoned that Hinata was such a sweet girl, even if she turned him down she'd do it nicely. He started walking up to her.  
  
"Yo, Hinata!"  
  
"Oh... Naruta-kun..." There she was again, turning pink and looking away. Naruto wondered if maybe she had a condition that made her do that or something.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments... Naruto really didn't know what to say. Should he just outright ask her to the dance? That seemed maybe too forward... really, he didn't know how to deal with girls at all.  
  
Should Naruto...  
  
Ask Hinata to go out for ramen ... ... GO TO PAGE 14  
  
or  
  
Try talking to the girl, for god's sake ... ... GO TO PAGE 15  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	12. Page 12

the dating game  
  
Naruto always did think Tenten was kind of cute.  
  
"Say Tenten, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sorry, Naruto, I already have a date. I'm going with Kiba."  
  
Naruto stood there dumbfunded. So... that was it?   
  
He didn't even have a choice in the matter?   
  
Well... that really sucked.   
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	13. Page 13

the dating game  
  
Naruto walked up to Temari... he always did think older women were kind of sexy. And that fishnet outfit she wore... so hot!  
  
"Yo, Temari. I just know you want to go to the dance with Leaf village's number one ninja and future Hokage!"  
  
Temari raised an eyebrow. "You can get me a date with Saasuke?"  
  
Naruto sweatdropped. "I was talking about me!"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"What?! Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that."  
  
Naruto was silent... this couldn't just be it... there had to be some way to get him to go to the dance with him...   
  
Should Naruto...  
  
Hurry and think up a brilliant plan to get Temari on a date ... ... GO TO PAGE 16  
  
or  
  
Ask her what kind of idiot would turn him, the great Naruto, down ... ... GO TO PAGE 17  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	14. Page 14

the dating game  
  
"So, Hinata, do you want to eat some ramen with me?"  
  
Hinata smiled as she finally looked up at Naruto.  
  
"Really? I'd like that."  
  
"Sugoi!" Naruto ran to the stand, which was maybe three steps away, and pulled out a seat for Hinata. She sat down and he scuttled over to his own seat.  
  
"Two extra large bowls please, shopkeeper!"  
  
They ate their ramen in silence, but Naruto didn't mind... after all, it was ramen! His favorite! He was done in about five minutes, and looked over to find out in surprise that Hinata was also done with hers.  
  
"That was good, wasn't it, Hinata?"  
  
Hinata nodded. smiling.  
  
Naruto took out his wallet to pay. It was shaped like a frog, and he opened the mouth to discover... he had no money.  
  
"What?" Naruto was horrified... Hinata would never go to the dance with a loser like him.  
  
"It's okay, Naruto, I have some money."  
  
Naruto watched as Hinata put some coins on the counter... she really was such a nice person.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't mean to make you pay for our dinner."  
  
"I know. I don't mind."  
  
Naruto smiled. "I'll make it up to you, promise! I can take you out for ramen before we go to the dance!"  
  
"... dance?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto was befuddled until he remembered... he hadn't asked Hinata to the damce yet. He was such an idiot.  
  
"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him, and Naruto laughed.  
  
"That's great!" Yes! Mission accomplished! He had a date to the dance!  
  
The day of the dance Naruto had a great time. True to his word, he took Hinata out for ramen beforehand, and he remembered his money this time. It was a queit night, but that was alright. Hinata was a great person... maybe they'd end up spending more time together after the dance!  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	15. Page 15

the dating game  
  
"So, what's up, Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled as he waited for an answer. But Hinata just stayed pink and shuffled slightly, looking down at her feet. "Yeah... so training was really hard today. Kakashi made us walk his dogs again. I swear, they're demons or something, I've never met dogs so evil. And then Jiraiya made me practice Sexy no Butsu over and over. How was your training?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Hmm... still nothing. Naruto guessed that he'd have to just come out and ask after all. "So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Really?" Hinata's eyes perked up to look at Naruta for the first time in the conversation, taking Naruto by surprise.  
  
the dating game  
  
"So, what's up, Hinata-chan?" Naruto smiled as he waited for an answer. But Hinata just stayed pink and shuffled slightly, looking down at her feet. "Yeah... so training was really hard today. Kakashi made us walk his dogs again. I swear, they're demons or something, I've never met dogs so evil. And then Jiraiya made me practice Sexy no Butsu over and over. How was your training?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Hmm... still nothing. Naruto guessed that he'd have to just come out and ask after all. "So, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Really?" Hinata's eyes perked up to look at Naruta for the first time in the conversation, taking Naruto by surprise.  
  
"Umm... yeah." Hinata was about to answer but Naruto's big mouth just wouldn't stop. "Yeah, you know, I really wanted to go with Sakura, but she's all after Saasuke, and you were standing on the street so I just figured since you were here and probably didn't have a date I'd ask you."  
  
Hinata gasped a little, looked upset, and then ran away.  
  
Naruto scratched his head. "What? Why'd she just run off like that? What a strange girl."  
  
Naruto, you baka. Atleast there are two girls nearby who didn't seem to see your faux pas.  
  
Should Naruto...  
  
Hope he doesn't strike out with Temari ... ... GO TO PAGE 13  
  
or  
  
Play against his odds with Tenten ... ... GO TO PAGE 12  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	16. Page 16

the dating game  
  
Naruto thought and thought... there had to be some way to get Temari to go to the dance with him... but he just couldn't think of anything.   
  
Unfortunately, he was so busy thinking up a plan he didn't notice Temari walking away. Before he realized it it was night and everyone was home asleep.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
That's too bad... I guess Naruto will be going to the dance alone this year.   
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


	17. Page 17

the dating game  
  
"What kind of idiot would turn me, the great Naruto, down? Come to your senses and go to the dance with me!"  
  
"Baka." Temari took out her fan and promptly bonked Naruto upside the head with it, sending hm sprawling to the floor. When he got up Temari was nowhere to be seen  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"Hahaha!"  
  
Naruto heard the laughter... and he knew exactly who it belonged to. Tsunade, the fifth Hokage."Poor Naruta. If you want I'll go to the dance with you. You'll be there with the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
Naruto crossed his arms and turned away. "I'm not going with an old hag like you."  
  
"What?!" Tsunade gritted her teeth as she looked at Naruto... true, she was fifty, but she didn't look a day past twenty. "Well, too bad, I'm going as your date."  
  
And so, the day of the dance, Naruto was left with the embarassment of attending with Leaf village's fifty-year-old Hokage. The other ninjas made fun of him for weeks.  
  
THE END  
  
DO NOT READ THIS FIC IN ORDER 


End file.
